Carbon-hydrogen bonds are abundant in most organic molecules, and methods for their direct, selective catalytic functionalization are attractive as an efficient means to access more complex molecular entities. The transition-metal-catalyzed borylation of heterocycles and arenes has emerged as one of the most effective and efficient methods for C—H functionalization, in part due to the versatility of the resulting aryl boronate esters in synthesis. Catalytic borylation activity has been observed with several transition-metal complexes, although in most cases the synthetic utility is limited by poor activity or photochemical methods required for catalyst activation. Iridium diene complexes such as [Ir(COD)OMe]2 (COD=1,5-cyclooctadiene) in combination with substituted bipyridine or phenanthroline ligands are the most widely used catalysts for C—H borylation. Silica-supported monophosphine rhodium and iridium catalysts as well as iridium nanoparticles in ionic liquids have also been reported and offer reactivity and selectivity advantages over their soluble counterparts. Despite their widespread application, the number of precious metal catalysts reported in the literature that enable efficient turnover is limited. Therefore, the development of new, readily accessible and modular catalyst platforms is required for expanding the scope and utility of metal-catalyzed C—H borylation.